Stair Steps
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Aang and Katara can’t wait any more they don't care how often people come into the stairwell. !LEMON! H


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

**Rated 'H'**

Aang pulled Katara close to him as they walked up the stairs. He had been happy that the hotel owner gave them a room on the top floor, until now that is. They had been planning on having a little 'fun' while they were here and had gotten excited, and this long walk up the stairs was torture.

They reached the end to a flight of stairs and were about to start their way up the next one, when Aang pulled Katara in to kiss him. He gripped her firmly against his body and let his hands trail down to her hips. Katara brought her hands up to cup his face and pull him closer. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Passion pooled low as she thought of how useful he could be with said tongue. While he could be prone to sweet nothings, he was _much_ more useful when using it to stroke… She ended her train of thought before she wouldn't be able to stop. Although it may have already been too late.

Aang pressed her against the wall of the stairwell. "I don't think I can wait any longer." He whispered in her ear, teasing the lobe.

She closed her eyes, steeling herself for an onslaught of her senses. She parted her lips, expecting him to press his against hers. Instead, she felt him lift the skirt up above her belly button, his mouth pressed to her mound. His tongue snaked along her clit, tasting the moisture that had already begun to collect there. She could only imagine his half-grin.

She clasped her hands on his shoulders, her knees growing weak. She fought to keep quiet, not sure whether the other hotel guests could hear them or not. He danced his tongue down to thrust inside, seeking to drive her temporarily mad.

And so she flirted with the edge of her climax. Aang abruptly stood, he did not bother wiping her or his smirk off his face. "Of course I probably should wait." He murmured, as he began walking up the steps.

She settled the skirt about her thighs and stormed after him, grabbing his hand, and jerking him back around to face her.

"That's not fair, Aang!" she hissed, her face both livid from frustration and still flushed from passion.

He seized her mouth, his tongue mating with her own. He grabbed her backside, pulling her closer to him, once again pressing her between him and the wall. He let her come up for air, and reminded her, "Life isn't fair, Katara." His voice was husky with passion.

Katara threaded her fingers over his arrow, and jerked his head back down to her own, parting her lips for his invasion. She rested her head against the wall of the stairwell, knowing that at any moment another guest could come down the hallway, perhaps disturb them. "But love is fair…" she began.

He silenced her, his finger grazing across her lower lip. "I could continue it now." The intensity in his eyes told her that he was perfectly serious. He anticipated her next question, "It's late. All the other residents are most likely asleep. No one will bother us." He looked at her face, and saw the scandal written across it. "But you would have to be quiet. Do you think you can manage that?"

He knew then she had taken up the challenge, that passion was ruling her judgment. His hand slid down to her breasts, kneading lightly. He felt her melt against him, her hips rising out against his of their own accord as he pressed her against the wall behind her. "Oh Aang…" she whispered, still not able to completely silence the urge to moan.

He drew his hand up to her lips to silence her again, chastise her for breaking the silence. "As much as I love hearing you say my name, you're going to have to keep from doing it." He breathed into her ear and danced kisses down her neck. She squirmed and let her hands find his head again.

Aang's hand found her hips and he traced lazy circles on her hipbone, continuing to tease her. When satisfied that she would not cry out, he moved to his pants, easing them down just enough to free the erection that had been plaguing him since they had arrived. He rose her up easily, supporting her comfortably against the wall.

She gasped as he rubbed the head against her clit, stroking himself with her wetness. She rocked her hips toward him in response, seeking completion. He seized her mouth as he slid her down over him, muffling the groan of pleasure he had intended to express.

Each thrust sent a shiver through her, the pleasure building in the base of her. He kept them slow, calculating, wanting to feel her clench in anticipation. "Say my name, Katara." His voice was abrupt, punctuated by his hips and the hard length within her. But he would not obey his own rules, he continued, whispering close to her ear, "You know it's driving you wild, knowing that anyone could see you here. And you want them to. You want them to see me screwing you."

His hand grabbed her backside, pulled her in harder. "To see me having sex with you." His hand moved to her breasts, jerking the top roughly aside to find her taut nipples. "To see me doing my wife." He would have smirked if he had not taken her nipple between his lips, suckling.

She clenched her knees tight around his hips, her heels digging into his pants. "Aang." She whispered, her hands grabbing the back of his head, pushing him against her nipple. She tilted her head back, riding the waves of pleasure, his hard length stroking her sweet spot.

The sound of her admission sent him reeling, as did the feeling of her tight wetness squeezing about him in her climax. He grabbed her mouth with his, drowning out his own yell of submission to the pleasure as he pumped his seed into her.

Aang stayed that way, catching his breath as he cradled her by her bottom. He grinned once more, "See, no one is coming." Except us, he thought.

**Please review, your input is greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. the review button is for judging the story not me. (Unless it's good hehehe)**


End file.
